The Real General Hospital
by ClassicGH
Summary: This is a fanfic I've written called "The Real General Hospital". It will focus on my own character driven GH stories featuring our beloved veterans.  This is the first episode of "The Real GH"-How GH SHOULD be!   Enjoy :


The snow fell outside, layering the ground like a thick blanket. The light bounced off of it, reflecting small speckles of light like there were diamonds in the ground. Lesley Webber looked longingly out the window as she sipped her morning coffee. Thousands of thoughts fluttered through her head as she watched the snow fall. Memories, fond and not so much, filled her mind.

She made her way over to the couch. After warmly wrapping herself in her favorite blanket, she reached for the pile of mail on the coffee table. Bills, advertisements, and flyers for local businesses made up the majority of the mail. However, the last item in the pile was something pleasantly unexpected, a letter from her beloved daughter Laura.

Lesley opened the drawer on her desk and pulled out the letter opener. She slit the envelope along the top and pulled out a letter, scribed on a subtle pink parchment.

"Dear Mom,

I decided to write a regular letter this time around, as I know they are more sentimental for you.

Your last email made me smile. Thank you for the pictures of Cam, Jake and Aiden. As for visiting soon, I would love to. Unfortunately, it's just not going to work out any time soon. I'm doing well, but the doctors just started me on a new treatment. It's only available here in Europe, so I can't leave anytime soon.

I know it's not convenient, but hopefully it's my last regiment and I can come visit as soon as it's over!

Scotty and I would love to pay Port Charles a visit. Hopefully in the near future!

Let's talk soon.

Love,

Laura"

Lesley set down the letter and took a breath. She sipped her coffee and sighed. She looked down at the letter as a single tear flowed down her face and dropped onto the envelope, smearing the L in Laura's name.

Lesley took the last sip of her coffee and made her way to the kitchen. She set the cup in the sink and turned around. The room spun as she gasped for breath. She felt the tears sliding down her face, as her breaths became shorter. She kneeled to the floor and sobbed.

After what seemed like hours, Lesley came back to consciousness. Pulling herself up off the floor, she looked down at the tear stained rug in front of the cabinets. She sobbed and wiped her tears onto her sleeve. Looking around, she caught her breath. Everything was spinning and confusing.

She put both of her hands on the counter and leaned over it, thinking. She felt hollow and alone. She took a moment to gather herself before turning around. She reached forward and opened the top cabinet above the sink. She looked at it for a moment, and then took it out of the cupboard. For just one moment she stood there staring at the bottle of vodka in her hand.

Over at General Hospital, things were hectic as usual. Nurses and doctors scuttled around, doing their usual tasks. The waiting rooms were relatively full. A cold winter night near New Year's Eve usually meant irresponsible teenagers, bound to come in hurt.

Monica Quartermaine and Bobbie Spencer had always been the best of friends. They had gone through everything together. Love, marriage, divorce, and death all came regularly in their friendship. Today was not unlike any other day. Both of them, taking an hourly break, wandered through the halls together, keeping each other entertained with conversation.

"Bobbie. There's something worrying me." Monica said, concern furrowing in her brow.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked, worriedly.

"I'm not the chief of staff anymore." Monica said. "But I still have connections…friends."

"Yeah?" Bobbie said, stumped.

Monica turned away from Bobbie and stared blankly out the window overlooking the Port Charles harbor. Bobbie felt a twang of angst tighten in her chest as she made her way to the large pink chair near the window

"I've heard rumblings from people." Monica said without turning around. "Rumblings that GH is about to suffer some major budget cuts. I'm afraid us, the long time employees, will be the first to go."

A lump formed in Bobbie's throat as Monica's words fully sunk in. She slowly sipped her tea and let her mind worriedly ponder the thoughts Monica had just implanted in her mind.

"What did you hear?" Bobbie asked after a long moment.

"I heard that they just don't have the money they used to. If that's true Bobbie, if that's really true, staff cuts are coming very soon." Monica said.

"And why would you assume the veterans are the first to go?" Bobbie asked, fighting back the fear closing in her throat.

Monica didn't respond immediately. Instead, she allowed herself to think over her response. She stood in silence for a moment before turning around to address Bobbie.

"Come on, Bobbie." Monica whispered. "We are far closer to retirement than all those 20 and 30 something kids. We're not going to work forever. They'll just assume they should cut their losses before we leave and they have to pay us forever."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much yet." Bobbie said, despite the rising worry pitting in her stomach.

Bobbie stood from the chair and made her way over to Monica, whom had turned once again to face the window. Seeing her friend like this truly worried her. She rested her right hand on Monica's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Monica spun around slowly and Bobbie could read the panic in her eyes.

"Will you just ask around?" Monica asked. "If you're around Steve, or even Patrick and Robin, will you ask?"

Bobbie knew Monica must be truly worried if she was so desperate.

"I will…And I'll let you know. But I don't know how much Robin and Patrick would know. Neither is chief of staff." Bobbie said, a little confused, before continuing. "Monica why are you so worried about this? It can't be money. You've got plenty of it."

The words hit Monica hard and she took a long breath before beginning again.

"Patrick and Robin are close to Steven. He might have said something to them. And Robin is crazy about you. She'd tell you" Monica said.

"Monica you're avoiding the more important question." Bobbie said, suspicious.

"Bobbie, you know I don't need the money." Monica said, tears welling in her eyes. "The house is lonely, Bobbie. Alan and Emily are both gone. I've never been close to Tracy. All we do is fight. I love Edward to death, but it's just not the same. And Maya is always here. I hate being home alone Bobbie. This job is all I have."

Bobbie and Monica embraced before Monica's pager went off. She scurried away to check on one of her patients. Bobbie made her way over to the pink chair once more. A thousand thoughts rushed through Bobbie's head, as she pondered the possibility that her days in the hospital could be numbered.

She heard footsteps coming before she saw it. The crimson red pumps, knee length black skirt, and bright red blazer emblazoned with a flower broach. She sighed, exasperated, as she stared up at none other than Tracy Quartermaine.


End file.
